


Amour et Idiots

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love, Multi, Papa Théoden
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Haldir tombe sous le charme de Faramir dès qu'il pose les yeux sur lui.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Haldir of Lothlórien, Théoden Ednew & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Kudos: 2





	Amour et Idiots

La guerre contre Sauron pouvait enfin être mise derrière eux, l’Anneau n’était plus et le peuple de la Terre du Milieu pouvait finalement se reconstruire. C’est pourquoi, en l’honneur de cette victoire, le roi Aragorn avait organisé un festin pour fêter l’arrivée de l’hiver et la destruction du Mauvais Œil. Les Elfes, les Nains, les hommes du Rohan et les Hobbits furent invités au repas. Son Intendant, le prince Faramir, aida Elessar dans les préparatifs et Eowyn, résidant à Minas Tirith depuis ses épousailles avec le prince Amrothos, se joignit à eux. Mais en secret Aragorn souhaitait que son Intendant trouve une personne pour partager son quotidien. Il savait que le jeune homme n’avait que faire du sexe de la personne, il était attiré par l’âme de la dame ou du seigneur, rien d’autre ne comptait. Alors avec Eowyn et Arwen ils avaient prévu de pousser légèrement le garçon à s’ouvrir aux autres.

Quand vint le jour de la fête, les délégations arrivèrent les unes après les autres. Les Elfes de Lorien furent les premiers, avec à leur tête Haldir qui avait survécu à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, sauvé in extrémiste par Aragorn. Il avait certes été gravement blessé mais le rôdeur avait eu le temps de le mettre en sécurité avant de revenir le soigner lorsque tout fut terminé. Sa convalescence avait été longue et douloureuse mais il était en vie. Il fut accueilli par le roi et la reine, et un jeune homme d’une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- _Mae govannen, Haldir._ Salua Aragorn.

Les Elfes s’inclinèrent devant le souverain de Minas Tirith avant d’être conduits vers leur chambre, seul le capitaine resta, ses yeux dérivant à chaque instant vers le garçon qui se tenait en retrait. Qui était-il ? Cependant il n’eut pas de réponse immédiate car Theoden, roi du Rohan accompagné de son neveu arriva. Les salutations furent échangées, et les autres délégations se pressèrent aux portes de la citadelle. Haldir ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer l’Intendant comme il venait de l’apprendre en entendant une conversation entre le dirigeant de la March et le Gondorien.

Bientôt ils se rendirent à la salle de bal où une grande table avait été installée avec un magnifique banquet, quelques musiciens jouaient de la flûte dans un coin de la pièce et des tonneaux d’hydromel et de vin elfique avaient été ramenés. De joyeuses discussions éclataient un peu partout et une ambiance festive emplit peu à peu l’endroit. Un feu brûlait dans l’âtre de la grande cheminée, réchauffant les pierres et illuminant les convives de sa lueur orangée.

Haldir chercha dans la foule le visage de l’Intendant du Gondor et il le trouva, en compagnie du Seigneur Theoden. S’approchant silencieusement, il ne put s’empêcher d’écouter ce qu’il se disait entre eux.

 _\- As-tu toujours peur des flammes ?_ Demandait Theoden.

L’Elfe entendit le soupire qui échappa à Faramir.

\- _J’essaie de… de… mais je n’y arrive pas… je revois toujours le bûcher… et j’entends sa voix… « Amenez du bois et de l’huile. » Il pensait sûrement que j’étais trop perdu dans ma folie pour l’entendre et c’était peut-être le cas car pendant longtemps j’ai cru que c’était mon imagination et la fièvre qui avaient inventé tout cela. Mais quand on m’a dit que Père avait tenté de me brûler… j’ai compris… J’ai toujours su que quelque chose était brisé en lui depuis la mort de Mère mais je n’aurai jamais pensé qu’il se tuerait… ou qu’il voudrait me…_

Absolument horrifié par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, Haldir fixa avec de grands yeux cette splendide créature. Comment un père pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il vit alors le roi saisir le visage de Faramir entre ses mains.

\- _Ton père avait perdu l’esprit, Faramir. Et même si je le hais pour ce qu’il t’a fait, pour la façon dont il t’a traité, je suis sûr d’une chose, Denethor t’aimait dans sa folie. Sache cependant que tu as des gens qui sont prêts à t’aider, et je serai là tout du long. Et je sais aussi qu’un certain Elfe qui nous observe en ce moment apprécierait beaucoup te faire la conversation._ Confia Theoden en souriant en coin.

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues d’Haldir qui se hâta de se détourner prétextant que sa choppe d’hydromel était des plus intéressantes.

\- _Profite de cette nuit Faramir._ Souffla Theoden en s’éloignant du jeune homme.

\- _Attendez !_ Appela l’Intendant, stoppant le roi. _Je… Merci… merci pour tout._

Le dirigeant du Rohan sourit et hocha la tête avant de se retirer. L’Elfe fit semblant de ne pas se préoccuper de l’approche de Faramir et lorsqu’ils furent côte à côte un silence gêné s’installa entre eux.

\- _Je suis Faramir…_

_\- Oui je sais, l’Intendant du Gondor et Prince d’Ithilien. Je suis Haldir…_

_\- Je sais…_

Un petit rire nerveux échappa aux deux guerriers.

\- _Vous…_

_\- Je…_

_\- Pardon…_

_\- Non c’est moi…_

A l’autre bout de la pièce le roi Aragorn et Arwen observaient cet échange en secouant la tête.

\- _Je crois bien qu’ils se sont trouvés._ Chuchota la reine en gloussant légèrement.

\- _Rien de mieux qu’un bon repas et quelques verres d’alcool pour laisser les cœurs parler._


End file.
